Reality Crossover FMA Twilight
by Koyuki Touketsuiki
Summary: Crossover of FMA and Twilight, and an Oc. Reality is a little different than what people think.
1. At the Airport, Edward and Alphonese

This is a FMA and Twilight crossover. For future preventions of confusions, there are two Edwards!  
One is a vampire, Edward Cullen and then there is one that's a state alchemist, Edward Elric, whom is rather short. All Ocs are mine, and I do not own any FMA or Twilight characters. So very sad I am.

"A small town?!" I complained looking at my mother in disbelief, "Why only me?!" I continued to say looking for a answer in her heartless eyes, she just continued to pack some of my clothes with quick haste. "Are you really trying to get rid of me?" I asked knowing that would get some explanation from my mom.

Just as I had planned she stopped putting all my things away and looked up at me in a disgust and disbelief, "Do you think I want you to go?!" She said with her voice cracking, clearly she had been crying. "You don't understand,_ they_ are looking for you" She protested as she continued putting things away.

"And might I ask, who are they?" I said being so cold hearted in my voice, it felt as though I didn't care about my mom's tears and all her feelings about this situation. My expression was cold and I sounded more irritated about not knowing what was going on then my personal health, but my mom ignored that fact and continued packing very quickly soon finishing it up and closing the suitcase up.

"They know" She muttered as she took the suitcase out of my room and leaving me to come after her and into the car. _They knew? _was streaming into my head, I was very shocked, I had always kept my abilities a secret, no one ever had found out, that secret was contained in my family like a ship in a bottle, who could of they found out. Maybe it had to do with that strange kid trying to convince me he was a vampire when he tried to kill me, but I had killed him on the spot.

"Jesse come on!" My mother had screamed from the car honking the boisterous horn. I soon snapped out of deep thought and sprinted towards the door completely forgetting to say my good byes to the house and friends.

The next thing I realized was I had arrived at Forks, looked pretty bleak and very green. My first thought was _This is living hell_ as the humidity engulfed me by surprise. I looked around for a friend of mine who had moved all the way out here a while back, but I rarely even talked to her, but she sure seemed to like me a lot since she did offer for me to live with her for a year or more.

"Jessica! How well to see you!" Anna had said attacking me from behind, apparently she had the guts to attack someone even though she couldn't be certain it was me, considering I had changed over the years.

"Uh- well, for the most part. Just out of curiosity, is it always this humid?" I asked trying to start up a normal human conversation that would not attract any suspicion at all. Even though I was blankly looking at Anna I saw an interesting couple of kids in the back, he had blond hair and seemed to be wearing some old fashion German wear, he seemed very short, but his face seemed to make him look older, also the boy next to him who clearly was taller was wearing a strange outfit, it looked odd from the crowd it had a coat and black under garments, very odd indeed.

"Of course it is" Anna said breaking my observations on the two boys and back to her, it did startle me a bit, but it looked more like I was distracted than startled. "Were you looking at those two boys?" She added a little too gleefully for my taste apparently she noticed what I was paying attention to. "They look kind of cute, you want to go meet them?!" She said gleefully.

My face turned red, "N-no, that is very strange, how would you feel if some stranger came up to you at an airport. Plus they look too old for us" I said trying to sound diplomatic about this situation.

"Awe! It would b e fun, plus you never know, they might be single!" Anna said as she pulled me by force up to the two boys. I was completely blushing and just stood there in shock that I had been dragged by force to go meet them. "Hello! My name is Anna and this is Jessica, I noticed that you two and my friend wanted to know if you were single"

"I DID NOT!" I screamed back hitting her over the head, I didn't know how severe of a punishment I could execute at that moment to make up for what she had done. "That's first of all rude, and second it's a lie!"

"Ow, that hurt" Anna said making a quick comeback of her failure to hook me up with a boy, "Hey you two look like travelers where you from anyway?"

"Germany." He said then continued, " I'm Edward Elric by the way and brother is Al or Alphonese Elric" The short boy had said as he shoved his hands into his pockets very uncaring about these questions.

"We are on search for- well not anymore. We are just trying to find trouble makers" The taller boy said as he had tried to not give out any information that might of attracted out interest, but it was too late for that.

"What are you some sort of cops? Or like secret police?" I asked in a tone that didn't seem so interested, more like interrogative.

"Yeah kind of, _but we aren't much of police if we can't use alchemy" _Edward had said and thought, they were so fluidly put together I had thought he had said it all and being stupid answered to it.

"Alchemy? You mean that magic that scientist are trying to figure out?" I asked being a little more analytical about it, not knowing he had thought it instead of saying it.

Edward looked at me in disbelief, then I realized I had just blown my cover as a normal girl, he then chocked a little bit, but regained his tone very quickly, "Well not exactly"

"So what's this alchemy stuff?" Anna asked completely confused about the subject we had entered and apparently she missed me answering a question that wasn't asked.

"Well, it's very complicated" I tried to convince her.

"What do you know about alchemy?" Edward asked quite irritated somehow.

"I know enough" I said being irritated as well, "Don't think it's secret or that I am not smart enough to actually know what's going on in this world."

"Yeah, yeah , yeah. You are a show-off" He said irritating me more and more, his voice very familiar and yet very vague to my memory.

"You know what you little squirt" I said picking him up by the collar to make face level, but at instant touch I remembered, it was like a show that I had watched, he had been in my dreams once, I remember this other world, I remember watching it like I had done with so many others, his life and his story all came back. I let go of my grip on him.

"Who are you calling a midget that is so small you need a magnifying glass to see!" Edward said so very hotly, apparently I had hit his biggest issue.

"I wasn't thinking that, but now I am" I said as I looked up at Al, he looked back and me and turned away. "Weren't you in a suit of armor?" I asked to myself, but apparently I had said that aloud again another stupid mistake, this is why I only stayed at home, rarely I would go outside and communicate with people, apparently I had missed something in Edwards past, I couldn't remember seeing Al as a human since he was a little boy.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked suspiciously at me trying to belittle me, but him being much shorter made it futile.

"U-uh, lucky guess, like the odds of bringing someone back with alchemy" I said trying to think up something that had a small percentage of happening, but did. Then I realized I had slipped again, I can't believe it! Fourteen years of keeping it to a secret destroyed in a matter of minutes with strangers.

"Hey, Jessica, we kind of got to go, my mom is waiting for me in the car" Anna had muttered to me in a secretive, but yet loud enough for Edward and Alphonese to hear. I gave my quick goodbyes and left as quick as possible.

In the Airport

"Brother do you think she knew?" Al questioned his brother who was still pondering about the girl and her knowledge of their world.

"I would hope it was all lucky guessing, but she seemed to know. She even knew about when I had trapped you in a suit of armor, but she seems to leave off there, because she didn't know why you weren't still in it. Right now, she looks like a good lead, we should find more about this girl, what was her name again?" Edward asked Al trying to remember her name as hard as he could, it was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I think it was Jessica" Al replied to is brother who had the difficulty of remembering the girls name. "Do you think she knows alchemy?"

"I don't know, isn't alchemy impossible on this side of the gate?" Edward pondered.

"Yes, but maybe she could be different, do you think she could send us home?" Al asked starting to get excited about this.

"I don't know, maybe. But the odds are unlikely" Edward said kind of lowering Al's spirit, but Al shot back up with another explanation.

"But weren't the odds already unlikely that she had met us at this very airport?" Al said voiding out Edwards discouragement.

"Your right Al, but first lets go and find a place to stay, I guess this dreary place called Forks is going to be our home for a while" Edward said waving for a taxi.

Sorry I wasn't be descriptive, I hope to get cracking on the next chapter soon, but please reviews so I know how I am doing.


	2. School, Edward and Bella

Disclaimer, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Twilight series.

* * *

Chapter two, Edward and Bella.

"Stupid high school" I muttered as I dragged my legs into the buildings cafeteria for a quick breakfast. I looked either very disturbed or very irritated, I was going for irritated. I grabbed an apple and a box of cereal and quickly ate my breakfast, soon I was just wandering around the school just for the fun of it. I found myself looking around the outskirts of the school, the parking lot. Suddenly a Volvo drove into the lot and parked, I was just curious who it was, a rich kid or maybe some kid trying to make an impression. I found it was a rather tall boy and he was very handsome, or in my words, very cute, I couldn't help but blush a little. I also saw him escorting a girl out, she was also very pretty.

"Excuse me, do you go to this school?" The boy asked very politely while the girl just stood there holding onto his arm, it was very cute the way you could tell they loved each other, I forced my self to hold back the word 'kawaii' from reaching my lips.

"Yes, just started, may I ask what is your name?" I asked somewhat politely, but not as much as he had asked me. It made me kind of mad how inferior his voice made me feel.

"Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend Bella Swan" He said looking down at Bella who had given him a cold stare, it seemed she didn't like being introduced, I bet she wanted to do it herself.

"Sorry to impose this on you, but you two are so kawaii" I slurred out kawaii and did a fan girl thing under my breathe, I felt them, both baffled, "Uh, I-I mean cute. Kawaii means cute" I said a little embarrassed now.

"Sure" Edward said trying not to laugh at the statement I had made even though he wasn't really succeeding. "I didn't catch your name, may you do the honor in telling me?"

"Jessica Johnson, but people call me Jess. I loathe Jessica" I said trying to avoid Edwards voice by all means, I couldn't help, but just think in awe how wonderful it sounded. "So, Bella you have an interesting name, it is simple but unique" I said.

"Oh thank you"Bella said apparently not used to girls giving her compliments from her name.

"Oh I better let you guys get to class, it is chilly out here, it's going to snow today" I said as I had my own plans for the snow.

"How do you know that? The news cast said it was going to warm up this afternoon" Edward said confused.

"It just is" I said as I took my leave away, trying to avoid giving out any more information. The rest of the day went by fine, except for some reason was put into classes were the kids were much older than me, it was uncomfortable, but being able to read minds did have its advantages. It seemed like normal school until I hit lunch, it was a huge cafeteria many kids were chattering and talking, I decided to sit alone somewhere and eat a tray of food. My past time was listening into thoughts from the kids in the cafeteria. I heard things like "_That new girl Jess, she seems strange_.", _"She's kind of cute, maybe I should ask her out, but I don't want her to say no_" and all the things related. I soon was getting bored of it until one thought caught my attention, "_That girl is suspicious, she's an outcast and something about her blood is like Bella's, it just makes me want to.._" The thought faded off, I knew that voice, it was Edward Cullen's.

"Hi Jessica!" Alphonese's voice from behind startled me. He took his tray and sat next to me and he was followed by Edward, the alchemist.

"Please call me Jess" I said almost gritting my teethe, I felt like I was being tormented by two stalkers. Where's Anna when you need her, she said she felt sick, I hope she wasn't skipping. "Wait aren't you travelers? What are you two doing in high school?!"

"We are transfers for your information" Ed said quite irritated of my questioning though I knew he was planning to interrogate me too.

"Okay what do you want? Scratch that I know why you are here, I'm sorry my mistake. You can go. I don't need you guys butting into a mess that can put you in life threatening danger" I said trying to be as friendly as I could.

"I don't care, I don't know you might be some dangerous monster, but we aren't sure. Just making sure you aren't a homunculus." Edward said.

"Monster..?" I said starting to grit my teeth. "You're pushing it Edward" I said standing up, I looked at him like I was going to do something bad, but instead my energy that I was using to make snow created a blizzard. The lights then flickered in the cafeteria, we were stuck there. "Look what you made me do?!" I yelled under my breathe to Edward.

"Me? I didn't make you do nothing!" Ed complained.

"Brother, I don't think you should piss her off" Al said tugging on Ed's clothes. All of the sudden I hear Edward speaking behind me.

"Are they causing you trouble?" Edwards polite voice rang though my head.

"No, no they aren't" I lied smiling so greatly that is looked fake, I over did it.

For a second I swear Edward looked confused as he didn't understand something, but it went by so fast. "If you are sure" he said.

"I'm sure, go back to Bella, she's missing you" I said, well kind of guessed I just didn't need that people sneaking around me and trying to figure me out. Edward soon left. I sighed in relief. "You two better stop pestering me"

"Well, why?" Ed asked in a very annoying voice to annoy me even more than he was doing so.

"If you ever want your alchemy back you better stop it" I wagered.

"Brother, is that possible?" Al asked Ed being cute while doing so.

"Yes, it is, but only if you two stop bothering me" I said sitting back down trying to shake off all my anger and calmly lighten the snow, but to my surprise they both left rather quickly. The rest of the day went by, it was a little strange though having Edward and Bella in a few other classes, Bella even invited me to come over to her house, but I denied, I couldn't afford getting her into this mess. Even though something about Edward did seem abnormal I didn't look into it, I didn't want to become a nuisance to people that were older than me and taller. Once I got back to Anna's house I was literally tackled to the ground and interrogated about my first day of school, but once I had the chance I fled to my room for some peace in quiet.

It was quiet in the house, Ed and Al weren't coming home yet, because apparently Ed had caused some ruckus at the school and was given detention, I couldn't help but snicker at seeing Ed complain about cleaning up. I soon picked up my phone, I thought about calling someone, but I couldn't bring my self to call him. Anna said that her mom was going to work and she had to go to a friends house for an extra credit assignment, she asked if I wanted to come along, but I once again denied. After an hour or so the door bell rang, my first instinct told me it was Ed and Al, I was thinking about not opening the door, but I opened it anyway to find Bella and Edward.

"Hello, I heard you lived in the neighborhood, my dad wanted me to bring you the welcoming present" Bella said with a smile on her face and a glow in her voice.

"Uh, thanks" I said taking the basket that was presented to me, I placed it on the kitchen table. "You can come in for a little bit" I suggested.

"Being new is hard, especially if you have no one to stick around" Bella said as she remembered her first day of school.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't tend to stick around people anyway. I'm a natural reject" I said, but it came out kind of wrong sounding. "I mean, I don't like having company" I corrected.

"Bella and I were just worried about you, you wouldn't even talk to anyone at school" Edward said politely, but I took it as an insult still.

"It's okay, I don't plan on making friends here anyway. I have a few at home" I said.

"Then why not make new ones?" Edward asked.

"Because, I don't need to cause anyone trouble" I protested.

"You shouldn't worry about that, but I bet you do. So do I, but sometimes causing people trouble shows who are really your friends" Bella said, I noticed she was looking at Edward the whole time she said waiting for him to glance at her, which he did.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" I said clenching my fists a little harder.

"We'll you better make a friend real soon, we are having a dance coming up soon" Edward joked, I chuckled a little in my throat holding back more emotion.

"Edward that wasn't nice" Bella said trying to poke him with her elbow.

"Well if that's all you have to say, I guess you can take your leave" I said kindly, I didn't intend it to be hurtful, I then ran to the door and opened it, but before I got to the knob I felt an icy cold hand grab me, which made me freeze, the hand jerked back immediately as somehow it was shocked also.

"Sorry, but we have to ask you something first" Edward said more stern than before.

"How about an answer for an answer?" I asked now filled with questions I wanted to ask him, I had to know something that was bothering me.

"Deal, I go first. By any chance are you with that short blond boy?" Edward asked.

"NO!" I yelled completely appalled. "What did you mean when you said today in the cafeteria about my blood being similar to Bella's?" I questioned straight forward.

Suddenly you saw Edwards face go whiter than usual, like he was unable to speak. "How did you know I thought that?!" He asked intensely now.

"You haven't answered"

"I. Uh." He tried to think of an excuse, but he couldn't find his way around this. "_I can't let her know the truth about being a vampire_"

I obviously had picked that up, I then gave out a sigh "Oh, that's why. I was worried for a little bit, now I'm not."

"Does she know?" Bella asked Edward still holding onto his arm.

"Yes, I know. It's alright, not like I haven't encountered one before, I was just worried if it were the ones-" I stopped myself before I gave it out.

"Encountered, before. What are you saying?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing, you should really take your leave, or do your homework if you really want a glimpse of what you're up against" I said, knowing that they wouldn't try to harm something they are so curious about or try to use it against me. "You better leave before-"

"Who are you?!" Ed said as he slammed the door shut.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said.

"Edward Elric" Ed said being very hot headed as usual.

"Weren't you the twerp being rude to Jess today?" Edward said, apparently calling me a monster had bothered him.

"Common name" Al said snickering a little but, "Hi, my name is Alphonese" Al said going up to Bella.

"Okay, I think everyone has met each other now, you guys should really take off, I'm getting a feeling Anna might be coming home soon also I don't want to clean up after your guys mess" I said eying the Edwards. Bella and Edward agreed to leave even though Edward was very angry, he left without trying to hurt Ed, physically, but you could tell he was straining himself.

"Finally they are gone!" Ed said relieved as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"That's rude brother" Al said.

"Yeah, your right, this is no time to relax" Ed said sitting up. "What did you mean having our alchemy back anyway?" He asked me.

"I'll give it to you, but alchemy is a privilege not a right, no abusing it." I said.

"Yeah yeah, but how do I know you aren't lying" Ed asked back.

At that second I slapped both of them over the forehead, "There alchemy back, let me rest" I said.

"Really? That's it?" Ed asked.

"Yes, go try it out" I said.

Ed then clapped his hands together and placed it on the table actually making it into a wooden horse. "Amazing, how did you do it?"

"I rewired your circuits, don't ask me to explain and change it back into a table" I said retreating to my room.

* * *

I picked up my phone again and thought of what Bella said, I then scanned through my contact list and found his name, I called his number, every time it would ring my heart skipped a beat. Then his answering machine answered, at first I was nervous I replied to it, but I soon found out it was a recording, I then left a message. "Hi Shiro, it's me. I'm sorry, but I have moved to a little place called Forks for a while, I didn't want to go, especially because it's so far away from you, but I really had no choice, I'm staying at Anna's house, if you can call back please, I would really like to hear your voice again, Love you always" I said and hung up, as soon as I hung up I felt self conscious about that message, but I couldn't erase it. (Shiro is a name we call each other, our favorite couple from 'Bleach' is Hinamori and Hitsugaya, so I call him Shiro and he calls Jessica Momo, like in the anime)

* * *

"She finally called, she's somewhere in a town called Forks" Some man said.

"We should use him as bait, that's the safest way, she wouldn't harm him" Another voice said.

"How do we know he'll work with us"

"He loves her doesn't he?"

* * *

AN: Thanks everyone for reading this, I was a little weary from kickball, but I finished this.


End file.
